Logan's Schutzengel
by Lily Anna Evans Potter
Summary: Clay/Sara Vorgeschichte: Gegen Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft schaut Sara Disney's Tarzan und macht sich Sorgen um ihr Sohn. Clay hat ein Idee um ihre Ängste zu verjagen. '„Dir gehört mein Herz," flüsterte er und kaum lief der Film wieder war sie in seinen Armen gekuschelt eingeschlafen. „Von heute an, für alle Ewigkeit."' Deutsch nicht meine Muttersprache, Version English kommt bald.


**Logan's Schutzengel**

Es war ein sonniger Septembertag und Clay Evans war gerade dabei die Wände der zukünftigen Kinderzimmer mit himmelblauer Farbe zu bemalen. Seine Frau Sara war im siebten Monat schwanger und er hatte ihr strengstens verboten, das Zimmer zu betreten. Vom Wohnzimmer im unteren Stockwerk hörte er das erste Lied vom Disney Trickfilm Tarzan ertönen. In letzter Zeit hatte Sara die animierten Klassiker ihrer Kindheit wiederentdeckt und verwöhnte sich mit Nostalgie.

Da Bewegung für sie langsam mühsam war, hatte Sara ihren Natel in Reichweite. Wenige Minuten später unterbrach ein Klingeln auch schon die Stille. Ohne Verzögerung nahm Clay das Telefon entgegen. „Hi Engel, brauchst du etwas?" fragte er rasch.

„Ja," kam die gedämpfte Stimme seiner Frau. „Dich brauche ich!"

Es tönte beinahe als schniefte sie ein wenig und Clay warf den mit blauer Farbe beschmutzten Pinsel zum Boden. „Ich komme," versprach er und stolperte zügig den Treppen runter.

Sara war auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher ausgebreitet und starrte gerade traurig auf den angehaltenen Moment auf dem Bildschirm. Ihre geschwollenen Füsse waren hochgestellt und an ihr Bauch drückte sie ein weiches Kissen. Clay schaute vom Bildschirm, wo ein trauriges Gorillaweibchen gerade einsam auf eine Hügel stand, zu Sara's entsetzter Miene und zurück. „Sara, weinst du jetzt schon?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Kala's Baby ist tot," jammerte die Blondine und tatsächlich streiften ihr schon Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Nein, wirklich?" lachte Clay und Sara seufzte elend. „Kala ist eine fiktive Gorilla," sagte er dann ernsthaft. „Was gibt's da zum Weinen?"

„Was ist, wenn unser Sohn etwas Schlimmes passiert?" schluchzte sie. „Oh Gott, sogar Tarzan's Eltern wurden umgebracht, siehst du? Was ist wenn uns etwas passieren würde?"

„Hey, Schluss damit," sagte er streng. Sara machte ihm mühselig Platz neben ihr auf dem Sofa und er nahm ihre geschwollenen Füsse auf den Schoss und begann sie zu massieren. „Uns wird nichts passieren, klar? Unser Sohn wird extrem geliebt sein, genau wie er es jetzt schon ist."

Sara's braune Augen blieben in Zufriedenheit geschlossen und ein Lächeln brachte ihr ganzes Gesicht fast zum Glänzen. „Du hast Recht," sagte sie leise, automatisch beruhigt in seiner Nähe. „Weisst du, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

„Ja hoffentlich auch," schmunzelte er liebevoll. „Mir geht es nämlich genauso." Er legte seine Hand sanft gegen ihren Bauch und spürte wie das Baby sich bewegte. „Horst du, Logan?" fragte er leise. „Dir wird gar nichts passieren, okay? Wir lieben dich so sehr, Kleiner."

„Logan?" wiederholte Sara skeptisch. „Logan wie Wolverine?"

„Logan wie Wolverine," nickte er mit einem stolzen Grinsen. „Was meinst du dazu?"

„Besser Logan als Bruce," kicherte sie. „Ich weiss du liebst Batman auch."

„Stimmt," sagte er und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss an die Lippen. „Du kennst mich zu gut, Engel." Er warf einen Blick auf den immer noch angehaltenen Trickfilm und reichte Sara dann seine Hand. „Hör jetzt auf mit den ermordeten Eltern und tote Gorillababys," riet er streng. „Wo sind deine Schuhe? Ich habe ein Idee, treffen wir uns im Garten."

Nachdem Sara ihr bequemstes Paar Turnschuhen tief im Kleiderschrank verborgen entdeckte, machte sie sich vorsichtig auf dem Weg im Garten. Clay hatte bereits zwei Gartenstühle vom Holztischset mitten in den Rasen gezogen und sass geduldig wartend auf dem Linken. Auf dem Schoss hielte er eine Kamera und grinste ihr entgegen, als Sara sich dem gepolsterten Stuhl nebenan näherte. „Was soll denn das?" fragte sie verwirrt als sie sich langsam setzte.

„Wir machen Fotos," erklärte er begeistert. „Wenn wir ein Bild von uns beide ins Kinderzimmer platzieren, weiss Logan das ihm nichts passieren kann. Wir werden wie Schutzengel sein. Cool, oder nicht?" grinste er stolz.

„Cool gelingt dir einfach nicht, Clay Evans," lachte sie als er beleidigt schmollte. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beiden Händen und küsste ihn direkt auf die Lippen. „Nur ein Witz, das ist so eine süsse Idee. Darf ich den ersten Foto schiessen?" fragte sie.

„Okay," seufzte er unwillig und reichte ihr die Kamera. „Du musst sie aber umgekehrt halten, weil wir uns selbst fotografieren."

„Alles klar, Einstein," erwiderte sie mit einem Augenrollen. „Komm näher und zeig mir einfach dein super charmantes Grinsen, klar?"

„Kann ich machen," schmunzelte er amüsiert und lehnte sich über die Armlehne des Stuhls als Sara die Kamera empor hielte. Clay schaute die Blondine liebevoll in die Augen. „Auf die Zählung von zwei, stimmt's?" sagte er absichtlich.

„Natürlich," nickte seine Frau. Die beiden 24-jährigen hatten sich an die Hochschule kennengelernt, als eines Tage ihre Freunde Lust hatten von einer Brücke in den Fluss zu tauchen. Clay und Sara hätten den Sprung ohne einander nicht geschafft und küssten sich zum ersten Mal nachdem sie zusammen in die Tiefe gestürzt waren. Normalerweise zählte man in so Momente auf drei, aber Clay war mit der Angewohnheit einer Zählung auf nur zwei aufgewachsen und jetzt war es für das Ehepaar so gewöhnt.

Das Blitzlicht der Kamera blinkte kurz und Sara drehte den Fotoapparat eifrig zu sich, um das Bild zu besichtigen. Sofort zog sie eine enttäuschte Grimasse; „Oh Gott, ich bin so dick," jammerte sie.

„Schwanger ist nicht dick, Engel," sagte er ernst. „Bald wirst du die Mutter meines Kindes sein, etwas Besseres kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Sie küsste ihn dankbar, als Clay einen Blick auf das Bild warf und doch lachen musste. „Meine nächste Frau wird aber sicher eine bessere Fotografin sein," scherzte er. „Lass mich einfach machen, okay?"

„Du fieser Kerl," seufzte Sara, aber sie reichte ihm den Fotoapparat sowieso. „Na also, beeindrucke mich jetzt wirklich!" Sie neigte ihren Kopf gegen Clay's Schulter und lächelte in Richtung der Kamera. „Eins…zwei," zählte sie leise und schon blitzte das Licht wieder.

„So geht das doch," grinste Clay wieder stolz und zeigte ihr das perfekte Foto. „Willst du auch gerade das Kinderzimmer sehen?"

„Vielleicht später," murmelte sie. „Ich bin ein bisschen müde." Er nickte verständnisvoll und stützte sie wieder ins Haus. „Schaust du mit mir Tarzan fertig?" bat sie. „Ob unser Sohn Logan heissen wird oder nicht, ich brauche mein Held um diese hormonale Schwankungen zu überstehen."

„Ich dachte ich sei eben ein fieser Kerl?" meinte er scherzhaft, als sie den Sofa erreichten und Sara ihren Kopf ihm in den Schoss drückte.

„Ja, aber du bist mein fieser Kerl," sagte sie schläfrig. „Kala's Wiegenlied gefällt mir so."

„Dir gehört mein Herz," flüsterte er und kaum lief der Film wieder war sie in seinen Armen gekuschelt eingeschlafen. „Von heute an, für alle Ewigkeit."

**Das habe ich eigentlich für meine Arbeit geschrieben, Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache. Eine längere Englischversion kommt bald xx**


End file.
